HIDDEN LOVE!
by lovesjak
Summary: Misaki and Tsubasa are two really good friends...possibly crushing on each other...but Misaki's parents insist on her getting engaged and are setting her up on blind dates! What will happen? Read to find out! -BEING REVISED-


Hi everyone! This is lovesjak again! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a long time but I was so overwhelmed by school and applications and whatnot that I didn't have any time to write! Anyways, here is the newly written version of HIDDEN LOVE! and I hope you enjoy my (hopefully much) improved writing!

A little background: This story is AU, and in it, Tsubasa and Misaki are both very popular and Misaki is regularly in contact with her parents. I do not own any of the characters you recognize but all of the unrecognizable ones are products of my mind!

* * *

Chapter 1: TELL ME!~

'Another morning I'd rather be spending in bed,' he noted. 'Or maybe in the tree. Yeah, the tree'll probably be better seeing as its nice and sunny out. I wonder if Misaki would notice…' He walked into the classroom at his leisurely place and sat at the back corner window seat he had claimed as his. His pink-haired partner was already sitting in the seat next to him but seemed lost in thought.

"Yo! Misaki!" he greeted.

She snapped out of her daydream and looked up. "Andou," she replied.

His eyes widened a tiny fraction. She only ever used his last name with no suffix when she was mad, _extremely_ mad. He had received this greeting from her before only two times in his life: the day in 1st grade when he accidently snapped her favorite tickle me pink crayon in half and the time in 5th grade when he had avoided her and preferred hanging out with Kaname because "Girls were icky." Both times had been traumatizing and ended with him profusely apologizing and swearing that he would never, ever repeat the infraction.

He was panicking now, and trying to remember what he had done this time. He was pretty sure he had put the hair dye in Ruka's shampoo and her hair wasn't the green shade he was certain he's purchased-it was still that beautiful, muted pink shade he loved. He had put the whoopie cushion in Natsume's seat yesterday afternoon. And if she had sat on it, she would have immediately moved it to his seat. So what had he done?

But she didn't look like she had those times. In 1st grade, she had had her fists balled at her sides and a glare that could have probably killed someone thrice over if she had laser vision. In fifth grade, her eyes looked like they could have killed someone five times over and her hands were not balled up into fists but twitching, itching to make every part of him hurt by using her Alice.

Today, she looked emotionless-her beautiful pink and brown hued eyes seemed empty and far away and one palm cradled her head while the other was on her lap. Misaki looked like someone had kicked her favorite puppy.

Just as he was going to ask her what was wrong, the bell sounded. He sighed. He'd be in more trouble if he tried to talk during the class so he decided instead to talk to Misaki during their lunch break. He moved his hat so it shaded his eyes and disguised his sleeping face.

His mind drifted to his favorite dream: him lazing around on the beach. Misaki would approach him with a smile and then invite him to go eat with her. But this time, as soon as she opened her mouth, her voice came out manly and loud and she shouted, "What is this nonsense!"

Immediately, he woke up. He had been bent over his desk so as to look as if he were taking notes. In front of him sat that idiot, the brother of the girl in Mikan's class who had bullied Mikan on her first day at the academy. The seaweed head had been about to use the thick math textbook they used in class to hit Tsubasa in the head when Jinno-sensei had caught him.

"What are you doing?" Jinno-sensei asked angrily.

The idiot tried to make an excuse. "Oh, um, well I saw a bug near Andou-san's head and well, I was just—"

"You were trying to hurt him, weren't you?" Jinno-sensei's rod let off a small spark of electricity.

"No sir! I would never! I—"

"Detention! I'll see you after class!"

Tsubasa smiled. Served the idiot right. But why hadn't Misaki tried to warn Tsubasa of the guy's intentions? He looked over at the girl and blinked.

Misaki also looked like she was intently looking at her textbook but she was in a totally different chapter and she was not taking notes with the usual frenzy he associated with her. He nudged her.

"Misaki?"

She did not respond. He was about to write on her textbook when all of the sudden, the bell rang again. Lunch break.

He thought he would have to elbow her or maybe carry her to the lunchroom but Misaki automatically got up and left. He blinked in surprise and watched her leave and then realized what he had just done.

"Wait up Misaki! Wait up!" he called after her. She continued walking as if she hadn't heard him. She managed to reach the tree he liked to nap in before he grabbed her upper arm.

She blinked. "Andou," she said again. "If you could let go of my arm…"

He gave her a look. "Not until you stop using my last name and tell me what's wrong with you."

Misaki gave him a fake smile, not her usual beautiful and bright one. "It's nothing Tsubasa-san," she replied. "I've told you what's wrong and haven't used your surname while addressing you, so do you think you can let go of me?"

"Misaki, stop this," he begged her. "Please, just tell me what I did. I promise to fix it."

Her eyes widened. Her friend, her friend had thought that he had done something wrong? No, he hadn't done anything but she couldn't—no. She couldn't tell him what was wrong. He'd probably laugh at her and then leave her to deal with all of the suitors until…"

"Misaki?" he asked again.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I can't, I can't" and with the strength he knew she possessed but rarely used unless he had done something extremely awful, she wrenched her arm away from him and fled.

Tsubasa stood dumbfounded as she ran away from him. He had wanted to apologize, take whatever due punishment she meted, and then buy her some melon bread and maybe a strawberry smoothie to make her feel better but now, he had no reason to do that and he didn't want to go to lunch without her. He decided he needed to walk and think about what was happening.

Before he knew, he found himself greeted by the sight of Mr. Bear chopping wood. The bear acknowledged him with a wave that Tsubasa acknowledged with a nod as he walked into his friend Kaname's house.

"Kaname," Tsubasa greeted.

"Tsubasa," said Kaname, surprised but happy that his friend was here. "Why are you here? Isn't this your lunch period?"

"Yeah, but I needed to think a little," Tsubasa replied with a sad smile.

Kaname noticed this. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Tsubasa gave a deep sigh. "It's Misaki."

"What did you do now?" Kaname asked.

"I don't know!" Tsubasa answered. "I haven't done anything to make her mad! At least, I don't think so…besides! She's not even the normal really upset, ready to kill you mad! She just ignores me and stares off into the distance all of the time!"

Kaname was surprised. "What?"

Tsubasa nodded. "Yeah! I have no clue what I should do!"

Kaname thought for a while and then replied. "First, you should find out what's wrong with her. Something tells me it might not be you. And even if it is you, theirs is no way you can apologize for something if you don't know that you did it. Then, you should take it from there."

Tsubasa nodded. Then he realized he had to go back to class. "Kaname, is there anyway I can just, you know, stay the afternoon?"

Kaname realized what Tsubasa wanted. "No, you need to go back to class!"

"But class is so boring! And Misaki scares me by sitting next to me and not doing anything!"

"Even if Jinno-sensei favors you Tsubasa, you really shouldn't try it," Kaname said.

"Fine, fine. I'll go back," Tsubasa replied as he stood up.

He was walking back from the little cottage when all of the sudden, he saw pink, shoulder length hair. "Misaki?' he called out.

Her back suddenly straightened up as if she had experienced one of Jinno sensei's lightening bolts and her wide eyes met his. She turned to run but he was faster. He could have been even faster and used his shadow Alice but he didn't want her to get mad. He wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Why are you avoiding me Misaki?"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are. Please stop. I can't make it better unless you tell me what's wrong."

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I—you, you wouldn't understand!"

His deep blue eyes found her pink brown ones. "I promise I won't. So please, tell me what's wrong."

"Okay, well. I—"

* * *

I kept the cliffy when revising this chapter! Anyways, please read this again as it is no longer the same writing and give me plenty of reviews. More of the story is to come tomorrow!


End file.
